Many camps and remote hike-in cabins provide cots on which a user may sleep. Cots provide a much more comfortable sleeping surface than simply putting a sleeping bag on the ground. Although cots attempt to provide a stiff, non-deformable sleeping surface, most cots are made of fabric and either initially, or over time, they “sag” providing an uncomfortable sleeping surface having a “valley” in the center region as shown by line 22 in FIG. 1. Accordingly, what is needed is a sleeping pad for use with a cot which accounts for the contour or sag in the sleeping surface of the cot and provides a generally flat sleeping surface for the user.